Something About The Sunshine
by alexatheknight
Summary: Chad and Sonny spend a whole day together hanging out in California. After goofing around and having fun, Chad sees Sonny in a whole new light. Songfic. For veeheart914


**Hello! So this is for veeheart914 for winning my 50th reviewer contest! I hope everyone enjoys!**

_Wake up to the blue skies_  
_ Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

The sun shone through the window of Chad Dylan Cooper's bedroom. His eyes slowly opened and quickly closed at the burning sun. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stood next to the window. It was a good day. Sunshine, blue skies..

He decided he wanted to go around California today. Well Hollywood and Malibu, probably.

He quickly pulled on a T-Shirt and Bermuda shorts. He grabbed his shades and raced to his car.

It really was a good day. The sun was really shining but not too bad. The weather wasn't too hot, but warm, comfortable, breezy.

As he drove through town, he realized he needed someone to come with him. But who?

No one from Mackenzie Falls. They'd keep asking permission for stuff and it was quite annoying. He'd scream at them half the day.

His parents? No way, no how.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Random girl, random girl, random girl..

Sonny Monroe.

His brows raised at that one. Sonny..funny little Sonny with her stupid cute.

It was fun to annoy her. If she came along, it could be fun. But why would she come, anyway?

He smiled. He just wouldn't give her a choice then.

He pulled into her apartment complex. He climbed up the stairs to her room and rang the bell.

Out stepped a very tired looking woman. She looked at Chad curiously, and a voice from inside Chad knew was Sonny said "Who's that?"

"Its just Mackenzie," the woman said sleepily, shutting the door. What...?, was Chad's thoughts.

Suddenly the door opened again with more force. The woman looked fully alert. "Mackenzie!"

Sonny walked up to the door and saw who it was. "Chad?" she said as if he were the last person she'd ever expect to knock on her door. "What are you doing here?"

Chad was suddenly quite nervous with her moms eager face staring him down. Sonny noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mom, Mackenzie and Chloe are almost finished doing the polka!" Sonny exclaimed.

Her mom jumped up and quickly left screaming "KEEP DOING THE POLKA!"

Sonny smirked at her mother and then faced Chad. "So now that my obsessed mother is gone, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, and put the Chad charm on. "Well I realized today was a good day to go through California. Then when I was driving through LA, I realized I needed to come with me. Then I realized you were my only choice."

"Why am I your only choice?" she asked, curiously.

"Because everyone else would annoy me," he said, swiftly. "Now get dressed so we can go."

"I haven't even agreed to go yet," she said, smug.

Chad stared at her.

She sighed. "I'll be back in a minute.

Chad smiled.

_Breakfast by the ocean_  
_ We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine._

Sonny and Chad drove to the beach. They grabbed some chairs and laid on them. They basked in the sun, until they're stomachs growled.

"I'm getting hungry," Sonny said.

"Me too," Chad replied. "Why don't you get us something from over there?" he pointed to the bakery a few feet away.

"You do it," she said, tiredly.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You're stubborn."

"Thank you."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

Chad rose from his chair and grabbed a handful of sand. He swiftly threw it in Sonny's face.

She sputtered, and looked at Chad in anger and fury.

He winked. "Now we are!" he raced to the bakery.

"You better get me a donut!" she yelled. He laughed.

Sonny wiped all the sand off her face and cursed Chad. Now she had to get him back. She looked around and saw a little boy with two buckets of water.

"Hey!" she called out to him. He walked over, wary and confused.

"Can you do something for me?" He nodded. She whispered the instructions in her ear. He smiled.

"Hope you like glazed," Chad said, tossing a bag to her.

She opened it and gobbled it up in barely a minute. Chad stared at her in shock with a half eaten donut in his hand.

She was licking her fingers when she saw Chad's stare. "What?" she asked.

Chad's mouth fell, but he shook his head. What a strange girl. She laughed at his expression.

"I'm hungry!" she said, putting her hands up.

"I can see that!" he said, snickering. She whacked him.

"Ow!" he cried. Sonny laughed and then waved to someone. Chad looked to see who it was and was suddenly splashed with water.

"What the heck!" he screamed. He turned to see Sonny in hysterics. She high fived a little kid next to her.

"Good job, kid," she said, still laughing.

The little boy grinned and did a tuck and roll. "Peace out suckas!"

Sonny cracked up while Chad was steaming. He suddenly looked at his half eaten donut in his hand. He grinned, and slowly dropped it on Sonny's head.

She screamed, and jumped up flailing her arms around. She slowly touched her hair and felt a sticky glop on it. Chad was now in hysterics.

She looked at him in menace. "You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair." Her dark eyes drilled into his with fury. Chad stepped back a little.

"Look Sonny I was just-" he stopped mid-sentence when she inched closer to him.

"You are DEAD!" she shouted. Then she pulled out a drink that seemed as if it appeared in thin air, onto Chad's head.

Chad screamed like a little girl who was attacked by a bear. He covered his head screaming "NOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S RUINED!"

Sonny fell to the ground laughing. It was quite a sight so many people started to stare at the boy screaming around like an idiot and a girl laughing on the ground. Kids.

Chad suddenly stared at Sonny in pure anger. "It is ON, Monroe."

He suddenly grabbed her and picked her up. She looked taken aback and then worried.

"Uhh..Chad? What are you doing?" she said, fear in her voice.

He smirked. "You'll see."

Suddenly they were near the ocean. He dropped her in it. She screamed and held onto her leg.

"OUCH! Chad! MY LEG!" she shouted, holding onto it in pain. Chad suddenly got very concerned.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "Take my hand!" he said, holding it for her.

She held onto it and suddenly jerked, causing him to fall.

"What the..?" he said, confused. Sonny laughed.

"Fell for it..again!" she laughed.

"Now it's REALLY on!"

They spent about two hours playing in the ocean like little kids. They splashed each other, fought, goofed around, and had a great time. After a while, they went to lunch.

"This is really good!" Sonny said, munching into her salad.

Chad smiled. "Yeah, Sunset and Vine is supposed to be the best."

_Everydays a dream in California_  
_ Every night the stars come out to play_  
_ Wish that I could always feel this way_

Chad was having a great time. It was like a dream. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He got to let loose and goof around with Sonny. It was amazing. Sonny was amazing.

_There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light._

There was something about Sonny, that Chad hadn't noticed before. But now here, seeing her shine in the sunlight, it was clear.

_Out of the world for the first time baby,_  
_ Ohhh it's so right._

It felt like they were the only two people here in a different world. It didn't feel real, but it felt right.

_There's something about the sunshine baby_  
_ There's something about the sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sunshine._

Chad couldn't wait for the next part of this trip.

_ In Hollywood, we're rockin_  
_ In Malibu, we hang out and chill._

"Ooh Chad!" Sonny said. They were back in the car, jamming to music.

"Ooh Sonny!" Chad mimicked her. She whacked him and he laughed.

"Shut up!" she retorted. "I was gonna say we should go to Hollywood!"

"Hollywood?" Chad snorted. "We go there everyday."

"I know THAT," Sonny snorted. "I meant to the other places. Ooh like Universal Studios! We could go on the Hollywood tour!"

"No tours are boring. We should go to Malibu and chill," Chad whined.

"Hollywood," Sonny insisted.

"Malibu."

"Hollywood."

"Malibu."

"Hollywood."

"Malibu."

"Hollywood!"

"Malibu!"

"Malibu."

"Hollywood!"

"HA!"

"Darn!"

Sonny laughed. "Look this is what we'll do. We'll go to Hollywood and take the tour and then we'll go to Malibu and just chill."

Chad sighed. "Fine. But it better not take long."

Sonny smirked. "Of course not."

Chad wasn't so sure.

"Oh my god. This is TORTURE," Chad complained, for the umpteenth time.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining! You're ruining my mood!" She then smiled and took a picture of the Hollywood Sign. They were on the tour bus, taking the long tour around Hollywood. Sonny found this all very exciting. Chad found it exruciating.

"And this is the famous Hollywood sign," the tour guide said. She was a short woman with red hair and a strained smile.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Chad said, rolling his eyes. Sonny whacked him.

"Stop doing that!" Chad cried.

"Then stop ruining this," Sonny whispered, teeth clenched.

The woman smiled at them, even more strained. "What a cute couple," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Uh, we're not a couple," Sonny stammered.

The woman stared. "Of course. Anyway our next stop will be Condor Studios!"

Chad scowled. "What the heck? We go there everyday! That's not sightseeing, that's going to work on a weekend!"

Sonny whacked him again. Chad kept quiet.

"Condor Studios is the home of many popular shows, including So Random! and Mackenzie Falls!" the tour guide exclaimed.

"Speaking of which," Chad said, getting up and smiling at everyone. "The season finale is next week for Mackenzie Falls. Wednesday 8/7 central." He winked ad Sonny pulled him down.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Ohmygosh!" the tour guide said. "Its Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"And Sonny Monroe!" a girl from the Bach exclaimed.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other. "Run."

Chad pulled Sonny and they raced to the front of the bus and climbed out, avoiding the fans around.

"We love you guys!" the people from the bus screamed.

Chad smiled at them and Sonny pulled him away. "Lets go before they follow us!"

They ran to their car, swerving cars and fans. They climbed in, pulled on their sunglasses, and drove away.

"Well...that was fun!" Sonny smiled, in an attempt to be positive. Cha stared at her.

"Yeah Hollywood was SO much fun," he said, sarcastically.

"Shut up! It's your fault for having to talk about the season finale!" Sonny retorted.

"The fans have a right to know!" he defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever let's just go to Malibu and hope you don't show the next preview for Mackenzie Falls."

Chad smirked.

They reached Malibu and parked at a Flea Market. Sonny eagerly jumped out of the car and ran to the jewelry stand. Chad smirked and followed her.

"Ooh Chad! Take a picture of me with this necklace!" She posed with a bulky pearl necklace. Chad laughed and took a picture.

They went through every store and had a picture of each with Sonny posing in different things. Eventually they were stopped by security for loitering.

"Peace out suckas!" Chad yelled as he and Sonny ran to the car. They went in and started laughing.

"That was great," Sonny said, laughing.

Chad agreed.

_It's all about the shopping,_  
_ From Melrose to Beverly Hills._

"I wanna go shopping!" Sonny insisted.

"No," Chad declined.

"Please?" Sonny said, pouting.

Chad shook his head. "No! I refuse to spend hours in a store watching you try in clothes and dress up."

She made a puppy dog face.

Chad tried looking away but failed. "Fine! But two hours max!"

"Yay! Thanks Chad!" she said, hugging him eagerly. He looked taken aback.

She blushed, letting him go. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"Its okay," he said, winking. She laughed and whacked him.

"Ow!"

_ Everywheres a scene and now we're in it,_  
_ I don't wanna paint this town alone._  
_ When I see you smile, I always feel at home._

They first went to Melrose for an hour. Sonny ran to every shop and would pick ten different outfits and model them for Chad. He always said she looked great but she always thought not.

When they were in Beverly Hills, Chad realized this was kind of fun. Not that he'd ever admit this out loud, but it was. He loved seeing her model a different pose for every outfit. When she wore the leapord print suit and did crouched like an animal, Chad almost fell out of the seat laughing.

They also grabbed a quick bite from an ice cream shop. Chad got mint chocolate chip and she got cookies'n'cream. They had a whole discussion over which one was better.

"Cookies'n'cream is like Oreo ice cream! And who doesn't like Oreos?"

"Mint chocolate chip is chocolate with the surprise of mint! And who doesn't like mint?"

"Mint is disgusting."

"Oreos are revolting."

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

Chad was glad he took Sonny. If he ever wanted to hang out with someone on a fun day, she would be the first to pick.

Everytime she smiled, he felt like a kid again back at home. It was amazing. He agreed to everything she wanted just to see that smile.

_There's something about the sunshine baby_  
_ I'm seeing you in a whole new light._  
_ LA's a breeze when the palm trees swayin_  
_ Ohh it's so right._

He had that thought again of how he saw Sonny differently now. Just seeing her lick her cookies'n'cream ice cream in that stupid cute way under the sun, he realized he couldn't have this much fun with anybody else.

_ Now that you're here_

Now that they spent this day together.

_It's suddenly clear_

It all was clear.

_Whatever I do,_

No matter what Chad did,

_It's better with you._

It would be better with Sonny.

"Ah Chad it's getting late!" she said, seeing the sun go down. "We should go."

Chad's heart fell. Why couldn't this day never end?

He went in the car with Sonny and saw her sing to the song she turned on. He couldn't help but smile.

_There's something about the sunshine baby,_  
_ I'm seeing you in a whole new light._  
_ Out of this world for the first time baby,_  
_ Ohh. It's so right._

Why does the sun have to go down? Why does this day have to end? Why does Sonny have to leave? His Sonny?

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light._  
_ Out of this world for the first time baby._  
_ Oh it's so right._

He stopped at Sonny's apartment and saw the sun about to set. Don't go..

Sonny turned to him and smiled. "I had a great time."

"Me too." He smiled.

She opened the door. "See ya tomorrow."

"Wait Sonny," he said. The sun was almost gone.

She turned. "Yes?"

He didn't know what to do. He stared into her brown eyes and saw her stare back. He just didn't want her to leave. The only thing he wanted to do was..kiss her.

He pulled her face to his and did just that.

Sparks flew. It was amazing. Nothing could be more perfect. After a few seconds, Chad pulled away and smiled to see a bewildered Sonny.

He looked to the horizon. The sun was not gone yet. He grinned.

"See you tomorrow, Sunshine," he said, still smiling.

A smile grew on her face and she left. She went to her door and turned around to give him one more amazing smile and went inside.

The sun went down.

But Chad didn't care. It would be back tomorrow. He'd see his Sunshine again.

_There's something about the sunshine baby,_  
_ I'm seeing you in a whole new light._  
_ LA's a breeze when the palm trees swayin_  
_ Ohh. It's so right._  
_ There's something about the sunshine._

** Did you like? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
